


Dim stars

by Ikleyvey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Gen, These are the characters for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikleyvey/pseuds/Ikleyvey
Summary: Lux's team gets a mentor from one of the older Star Guardians...Viktor works as a highschool math teacher, keeping an eye on the young Guardians and lamenting his life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dim stars

It was a dreary late summer day and Lux was sitting in class feeling absolutely bored. She glanced towards Jinx, who was scribbling something aggressively in her notebook. Lux thought for a moment of calling out to her, but decided not to disturb her from her work in which she was obviously emotionally invested. Lux even heard the tip of the pen snap and Jinx mumbling while reaching for the pen sharpener. Maybe peering over her shoulder would quell Lux’s curiosity as a replacement for asking a question, but the pink-haired girl concluded that Jinx was probably just drawing monsters again. It’s always the same thing with her.  
  
Instead, Lux turned her attention to the length of time the math teacher was late. It’s been ten minutes after their break between classes had ended, and Mrs. Wellsprings should be walking in any minute now. In walked someone else however; a tall, black-haired young man, slightly hunched, carrying the class’s journal under his right arm. He was wearing sunglasses. Students raised their heads in confusion.  
  
“I’m your substitute mathematics teacher for the foreseeable future, Viktor ...." There was murmur in the class. "No need to worry about Mrs. Wellsprings though, she will return”, he said in a monotone voice, not looking at the class but instead fiddling with the teacher’s chair, pulling it from underneath his desk.  
  
“Oh great… he’s even more boring that that old hag”, Jinx growled under her breath.  
  
 _He’s kind of disrespectful_ , Lux thought after realizing he had no intention of taking off his sunglasses.  
  
“Today we begin derivatives,” he started immediately with the lecture.  
  
One of the other students asked what had happened to their regular teacher.  
  
“She got into a car accident… and is currently suffering from a mild form of amnesia. She’ll be back to her old self soon enough, nothing to worry about as I said”, the substitute teacher replied.  
  
“And what happened to you?”, Jinx teased, lifting herself from her table with both her arms, her tone of voice obviously mocking.  
  
He turned to face the class. Only now did Lux notice that his left sleeve was tucked into his pocket, hanging limply starting from somewhere above his elbow.  
  
“Car accident”, he replied sourly, creaking an annoyed smile. The class started talking and he added, “They’re a pretty frequent thing, you know. Open the book at page 125. We’ll be starting derivatives today as I said.”  
  
Everyone shrunk in annoyance.  
  


Lux lowered her head, still glancing at his sleeve.

  
~~

  
Walking down the school hallway as the orange rays of the setting sun splashed across the floor creating a glare in her eyes, Lux sighed, tired from that day’s classes. Other students were making noise, walking past her faster. She was shook from her thoughts when she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. Janna had found her, coming from her own classroom which was one year ahead of Lux. She nodded slightly, with a stern look on her face.  
  
“We’ve got trouble.”  
  
“Already?”, Lux inquired worriedly. The summer vacation had just barely finished, and it was filled with a lot of misadventures. Seems the space monsters didn’t take any breaks.  
“Yeah, we’ll meet behind the closed bakery in twenty minutes”, she offered to Janna, which the older girl nodded to in agreement. And so they did, Jinx, Lulu and Poppy joining them, as twilight descended.

  
~~  
  
“Yuck!”, Jinx yelled, covered in transparent green slime which dripped from an exploded creature flying over her head. Some sparks from Jinx’s killer rockets were still sizzling out from its body.  
  
“Be more careful! Who knows if their substances are dangerous!”, Lux warned Jinx, still holding her staff in front of her for defense. Half a dozen small creatures were smacking against the grass all around her, knocked down from the sky by Poppy’s hammer.  
  
“I don’t need your advice”, Jinx retorted angrily. “Are we done here? Nothing more to kill? We’re done here.”  
  
She pulled up her weapons Shiro and Kuro, switching them back into their familiars form. She turned her back towards the other Star Guardians and started walking away, no doubt eager to go bathe. Lux shared a pensive glance with Janna, who shook her head because the Guardians also had the job to clean up after the monsters they annihilate – which Jinx always skipped and left to the others to do.  
  
“I’m worried about her. She seems less excited about this whole ordeal”, Lux gestured towards the corpses, “And that was almost the only thing that kept her being an active Star Guardian.”  
  
Janna frowned slightly, but Lux continued: “And since this summer, meeting… the other Star Guardian team, and hearing what can happen to estranged Guardians…”  
  
The girl’s worries were probably justified, but Janna found something else being more worthy of her attention at that moment. Lux noticed and turned to see what Janna was staring at.  
  
Someone was looking at them.  
  
Standing just slightly further than the edge of clear visibility. That person then walked away, into the darkness of the area of the park which wasn’t lit by street lights.  
  
“Did you put up the barrier?”, Lux hurriedly asked the purple guardian.  
  
“I most certainly did”, Janna breathed out, still frowning and widening her eyes in the direction. “They must have been looking at something else. Regular passerby-s cannot see neither us nor the monsters through my barrier. All they see is an empty park.”  
  
Lux tightened her grip around her staff, pulling it close to her chest. After a moment, she asked the other guardians to help her clean up.

  
~~

  
  
“Stupid math”, Jinx mumbled, shoving her notebook whose edges were all ripped and stained, into her equally ripped and stained backpack. Students were rising from their seats, exhausted after a long day which had the math class as the final one. Extra boring.  
  
Lux was again the last one to exit her classroom and after she stepped through the door, someone put their hand on her shoulder for just a split second.  
  
She turned around, slightly nervous. The new math teacher was standing next to her, pressing his lips together in a frown. His gaze was indecipherable due to the sunglasses. What could this be? The math homework he gave them was not due till tomorrow, and Lux wasn’t a troublemaker student causing disruptions in class.  
  
“You are the leader, are you not, Star Guardian?”  
  
Lux felt chills down her spine. What kind of question was that? More importantly, how did he know? The sunglasses hiding his eyes now seemed much more ominous, and Lux stepped back, unsure how to get out of this situation. Was he a villain?  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what….”  
  
“Hey nerd!”, Jinx’s voice rang through the hallway. She was leaning backwards from the staircase, looking at them, stopping herself from falling backwards by clutching the fence. Everyone had already left and for some reason Jinx was now wondering where Lux was.  
  
“Come here”, the math teacher called out to Jinx. She scoffed then walked back to them, hands in her pockets.  
  
“Yes, teach?”, she asked condescendingly. Perhaps she was in trouble, and he noticed she hung out with Lux the most so he decided to enact discipline on Jinx through peer pressure. Therefore he stopped Lux by the side to talk to her about Jinx. Or, at  
least that was Jinx’s best guess.  
  
“A Star Guardian’s task is also cleaning up the mess they make”, he continued, talking to Jinx.  
  
“Hey, what the actual-?”, Jinx growled. “What are you talking about even?!”  
  
Lux thought how Jinx’s attempt at lying looked like it could even pass for truth. She doubted her own skills in deceit, however.  
  
“Talk to me. I am acquainted with your situation”, he said in a velvet voice, the tone indicating a confident invite to confide in him, not from an attempt to sound endearing.  
  
“Excuse me, but why are you assuming these things about us?”, Lux tried to weasel out of the situation, mixing half-truths and trying not to confirm anything.  
  
“I am also a Star Guardian. You can trust me.” He placed his right hand into his pocket and shrugged. The three people now stared at each other in silence for a moment.  
  
“Yeah right”, Jinx started, pulling away, while Lux forgot everything about her attempt to not admit anything. “We’re just supposed to take your word for it?”  
  
Viktor glanced down the hallway, as if checking if there was someone still there. He then pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it somewhere above his heart. A faint blue sphere, barely visible, like soft morning mist quickly expanded from his palm until it surrounded the three. His clothes started moving as if brushed by gentle wind, growing whiter until they were practically glowing. He rose from his hunched posture, and his left sleeve started unfolding. Suddenly, it was no longer an empty  
piece of cloth, and instead of it, an arm silhouette extended.  
  
The glow subdued, and in front of the two young Star Guardians stood a third one, in a pristine white and navy blue uniform, fringed by gold. His pants were fully white, while his coat had dark blue areas over his chest and torso, and inside of its long coattails. His face was covered by a mask, on which the left eye was patched over with a dark blue four-tipped star. And by his left side, an arm as if molded out of gold rested.  
  
Lux quietly gasped. While this sight convinced her their new math teacher wasn’t a villain, it did nothing to dispel her apprehensiveness towards him. It just changed the type of her worry. He seemed very authoritative and like he knew what he was doing… again, a sharp contrast to how Lux viewed herself.  
  
“Satisfied with the proof?”, he asked in a calm tone, tilting his head slightly.  
  
“Nani the fuck”, Jinx spat out.  
  
“Alright that was enough”, he said briskly, placing his right hand over his chest again almost as if flustered, and in a quick faint flash, reverted back to his inconspicuous form - brown pants and a dark-red vest with spades pattern, over a white shirt that was so typical for teachers.  
  
“What’s happening?”, Lux asked him, looking for answers.  
  
“I am from an older generation, and I have been sent to watch over you. That’s it.”  
  
Lux lowered her gaze towards the floor, unsure what to say or do. She then looked towards Jinx, and winced when she saw the girl was also looking towards her.  
  
“Um… you asked me if I was the leader. Yes. I’m the Pink Guardian, leader of my team”, Lux offered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
“Threats should be dealt with as soon as possible. No time for walking home to drop off your stuff. Do you understand what I mean?”, he asked in a tone which made Lux nervous.  
  
“Oh, you’re a double-bore”, Jinx protested. “Math nerd, and an annoying rule-following Guardian!”  
  
“Behaving like this in the face of low-level threats is forgivable”, he continued, turning towards her, with an undecipherable expression. “But you should get used to responding immediately, because harder missions will come. You’re free to go now.”  
  
The two girls walked away and down the stairs, both annoyed and confused.  
  
“What an a-“  
  
“I’m going to talk to Janna about this”, Lux told to Jinx.


End file.
